


all I want you to say is 'I Love You'

by LilacsAndLilies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Remix, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: It's valentine's day and Harley just wants to know if his feelings are requitedA remix of another fic for the Parkner Discord Remix Event
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125
Collections: Parkner Remix April 2020





	all I want you to say is 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcustancm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Have you ever been in love?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720345) by [mcustancm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm). 



> I did a remix of one of MarvelShipsSam4545's amazing fics. This is the same story from Harley's POV. I hope you like it Sam!

Harley sat in the Parker apartment, a question lingering on his tongue. Harley had convinced Peter to dip school and avoid all of the couples that would be around them.  _ Of course _ , Harley thought,  _ that’s why Peter skipped school. _ Harley had a completely different reason for skipping. One that involved being alone with Peter on Valentine’s day. 

Step one of his plan was done, he was alone with Peter. Next came step two. That was the harder part. He tried to sound nonchalant, passing it off like a regular question. It would be fine. “Have you ever been in love, Parker?” He took a spoonful of the dry cereal the two of them had been eating, hoping it would mask any unwanted expressions on his face. 

Peter nodded. He didn’t really say anything about it, which Harley hoped meant that he had succeeded in making it sound like an inconspicuous little question. He pushed forward. “Who was it?” He moved to take another spoon, only to realize he ran out of cereal. Without thinking, he grabbed for the box, looking for ways to distract his rising worry about whether his plan would work. 

“You know them.” Peter reached out to grab the box. 

Harley groaned. Peter was being so difficult to get any information out of. Maybe he wasn’t interested. Maybe this was a terrible idea. He tried to pass off the groan as annoyance about the box. “I was eating that.”

“Sucks.” Peter smirked at him and it took all of Harley’s energy not to ignore his steps and make a declaration of love right there and then.  _ I’m so pathetically gone for this city boy _ . 

He tried to stay in the conversation with Peter, easily slipping into the comfortable teasing they both had gotten used to. He needed to move on to the next step. “So who was it?”

The smile on Peter’s face faded and he whispered, “I’m not gonna share that. It’s too personal, besides they didn’t like me anyway.”Harley frowned. He didn’t want to push too far, but he needed to know if this was something that could happen. If he had a chance. 

Maybe it would be easier if he offered his own information, maybe hint about his own feelings about the boy sitting across from him. “Oh c’mon Peter. I’ll tell you who my first love was.”

“That’s no fun, I don’t know anyone in Rose Hill.” Peter walked over to grab two cans of coke from the fridge, leaving Harley to panic about what to do if he didn’t agree. He handed one to Harley before accepting the deal. “Fine, but you have to watch at least three hours of great British Bake Off with me,” Peter smirked.

Harley tried to hide his relief behind a reluctant smile, this time using the soda can to hide his expressions. “His name was EJ. He was a complete dick and was super homophobic-”

“Then why did you love him?” Peter interrupted. 

Harley wanted to stop Peter, to say ‘ _ no, we should be talking about you, _ ’ but he couldn’t. He needed to stay calm. “I'm getting there, hold on,” Peter huffed, but Harley just continued. “The same time I met Tony is when I found out I loved EJ. He bullied me since I was nine up until I saved him from drowning. He kept calling me gay ‘n shit.” 

“You are gay…” Peter gave him a pointed look and Harley wanted to laugh at how stupid this was. He was messing up his sentences the same way he was messing up his plan. All he wanted to know was if Peter liked him too without making a fool of himself if Peter didn’t. Was that really too much to ask for?

“Yeah, but when he said it it was a form of hatred and bullying. Plus I didn’t know yet. Well, I did, but I was super confused.” Harley was well aware that he was digging himself into a deeper hole but he couldn’t stop talking. 

“Oh, yeah that makes sense” Peter nodded and Harley sighed in relief. “Continue.”

“When Tony left the town, EJ started to respect me a little more, he didn’t shout homophobic comments at me. And I don’t exactly know why I loved him as much as I did. But I did convince him to kiss me in the seventh grade, he was in eighth.” Harley shrugged “That’s about it.” He tried to end the topic, push it back on Peter, but he was unsuccessful.

“Why do you think he kissed you back?” Harley could tell Peter was being cautious about him, kind of ironic, considering how Harley had started this conversation to go fishing for information about Peter. Funny enough, it didn’t hurt anymore. Not as much as he thought it would. Apparently time does heal wounds.

He took a sip of his drink, trying to find a way to end the topic. “Questioning his sexuality? I’m not completely sure.” He pointed at Peter. “Ok, now your turn.” Never let it be said that the straightforward way didn’t work.

Peter groaned and banged his head on the fridge. “Fine” He whined before turning to face Harley again.

Harley laughed at Peter’s dramatics. “You okay?”

Peter just nodded and opened his mouth to speak. “As I said, you know them,” He sighed and Harley worried who could possibly make Peter react like this. “It’s MJ.”

Harley scrunched his eyes. “MJ? Really? But she’s a-” 

Peter interrupted him. “A lesbian, I know. But she was in the closet at the time so how was I supposed to know?” He huffed before going to finish the rest of his soda. Harley noticed Peter pointedly looking anywhere but at him.

He couldn’t help but feel his hopes go up. When Peter first mentioned someone he was worried it wouldn’t be him, but it was clear Peter was over MJ now. “So why did you love her then?” Harley jumped up to sit on the counter, moving closer to where Peter had settled after finishing his soda.

“To be honest, I don’t know. She’s extremely pretty and I just love her attitude towards anything and everything. But I like those qualities in her as just a friend too. It’s just confusing,” Peter sighed and shook his head.

Harley was worried. That didn’t sound like he was over MJ. “What about now?” He needed to know. It was just their luck though, to each be in unrequited love with different people. 

“What do you mean?” Peter tilted his head.

Harley felt his nerves going crazy. He had gone so far off the plan now, but this next question seemed to fit better than anything he planned. “Do you love someone now?”

“I do… but I’m a hundred percent sure they don’t feel the same way.” Peter looked down at the floor and Harley wished more than anything that he could see the other boy’s face.“it’s not a big deal, I’ll get over it.”

_ That didn’t sound like MJ _ . Harley felt his hopes rise. He shifted closer to Peter. “Well, who is it?”

“Why would I tell you?”

“Cause maybe I can help.”  _ Because I keep hoping it’s me. _ Harley shrugged, trying to hide what almost felt like desperation. There was so much hiding in a conversation about the truth. 

Peter laughed and shook his head. “I’d rather die than tell you,” Peter said. “But since I wanna die-”

Harley felt that line like an arrow through his heart. His face twisted into a pleading expression. “Don’t say that… we’ve been over this Pete, the only way your gonna get your head screwed on right-”

Peter interrupted Harley. “Is to take my meds and be positive, I know I know.” He sighed. “It’s just difficult. I don’t like having to force a smile on my face.”

Harley nodded slowly. He couldn’t believe the conversation went like this. He was just upsetting Peter. He needed to stop, to accept his fate of being in love with a boy who didn’t love him back.

Silence filled the room as Harley tried not to look Peter in the face. Then, Peter broke the silence with a soft whisper. “It’s you, y’know.”

Harley froze. “Wait, what do you mean?”

Peter’s voice shook. “You asked me if I loved anyone right now, I do… it’s you Harls.”

Harley was sure his ears were betraying him. “You love me?”

“Yeah… at least I think I do. My chest is always so tight when I’m around you and I just wanna kiss you all the time- I hope that doesn’t sound weird I-It’s just you’re so pretty and I-I’m just me and why would you just like me? I mean, I’m just Peter Parker. Boring Peter Parker. But you’re Harley- outgoing, funny, caring Harley Keener, and you’re pretty a-and you’re you... now i’m just rambling-” Harley cut him off, pushing his lips onto Peter’s. Harley couldn’t believe he did that, he couldn’t believe that he was here, kissing Peter Parker’s soft lips. 

Slowly, Peter pulled away. “And you kissed me… why?”

Harley once again found himself shocked. Shocked that Peter could even think to ask that question. “Peter, I have been feeling this exact same way since I met you. You make my heart go crazy. And believe me, I know how cliche that sounds.”

“We met almost two years ago… you’ve felt this way for two years?” Harley had a sheepish expression on his face. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Peter asked him, his eyes wide. 

Harley couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of this situation. “Why didn’t I say anything? Why didn’t you say anything? I could’ve kissed you years ago!” He wouldn’t have needed this stupid plan either, not that he was about to mention it.

Peter giggled. “That was a nice kiss.”

Harley nodded. “Long overdue.” 

“Hey, Harley… wanna be my valentine?” Peter asks and Harley felt like he was on cloud nine. He nodded as Peter pulled him in for another kiss. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Harley repeated. Apparently his plans for when they dipped that day did work out.

“And, last time I checked, you owe me three hours of The Great British Bake Off,” Peter said, taking Harley’s hand in his. Harley faked annoyance, but happily followed Peter onto the couch, relishing the feeling of the other boy’s hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
